Radiation Therapy is one of the three primary methods to treat cancer; the others include surgery and chemotherapy. Radiation treatment typically requires multiple sessions (often over 20), and therefore may require a great deal of travel time wherein the patients must come into a cancer center for treatment. Additionally, patients are often required to endure prolonged time periods in waiting rooms at the cancer center for their treatments, even though these actual treatments are generally quick. This extensive queuing is most difficult for patients who are sick and infirm, which comprises a significant percentage of cancer patients.
Previous attempts to provide mobile radiation therapy are founded in the notion of merely creating satellite stationary treatment centers. For example, a radiation therapy center such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,746 can be set up in one location for an entire day, and then relocated to another location for the next day. Although this approach does create increased access to care, it fails to address the special needs of very sick and feeble patients because these patients must find the means to travel to the satellite center. The consequences of missing radiation therapy sessions or consultation visits can be life threatening.